Cupcakes
by Kirra kills
Summary: One doesn't like his birthday, the other forgot all about it. Cupcakes seem to be their uniting force...Kurt/Kitty


Kurt wasn't expecting anything for his birthday; he hardly ever talked about it so he didn't think anyone knew. Well, maybe Destiny knew, but all things considered Kurt wouldn't be surprised if she knew his exact weight, height and favorite color, food, and movie. Not that he considered the psychic to be that creepy or stalkerish, but again, all things considered.

He slipped into his room and turned on the lights, it took a few minutes before he noticed anything out of place. Because he wasn't expecting anything different, so why should he look for it?

The cupcake was on his desk, unassuming and perfect, light blue icing and pink sprinkles, with a silver and yellow striped candle in the middle. His tail flicked a little as he carefully picked up the dessert, yellow eyes blinking in confusion. Who'd put this in his room? He put it to his nose and sniffed, to see if he could figure out what flavor it was. Cocoa bean and honey were prominent. As was vanilla and cream. This was a top notch cupcake, from the smell. His mouth twitched into a bemused smile.

It was then he noticed the note. Kurt put the cupcake down and picked up the note, which had been folded neatly and placed underneath the cupcake. _Dear Kurt, why didn't you mention your birthday?! I had to get it from a source that shall remain nameless, but I think you'll figure who it is eventually. I didn't know what cupcake was your favorite, so I chose my favorite. Happy birthday, remember you don't have to be alone, okay? I'm here for you-Kitty_

Kurt blushed slightly, especially at the end, and smiled just a bit wider. He wondered what prompted Kitty to find out his birthday, but after a moment decided it didn't matter. He propped the note against his lamp and took a bite of the cupcake, tail curling in appreciation. Kitty had good taste in sweets.

* * *

Kitty ran through the manor, walls, and people to get to her room for a cram session of material she hadn't studied for a test she'd forgotten all about. With all the missions and social life problems and everything else, she was a bit behind on schooling, and she really didn't need another bad grade to get shown to her parents!

The girl slipped into her room with a sigh, dumping all her books on her desk and going to change into something more comfy. She came out of the bathroom in baggy pajama bottoms and a pink tanktop and noticed something on her nightstand she was pretty sure hadn't been there before. Or, maybe it _had_ and she just hadn't noticed. Kitty walked over and picked up the cupcake with light purple frosting and yellow sprinkles in slight confusion. Who'd set it there? And why? She stared at it for a few moments before noticing the note propped against her lamp.

_Dear Kitty, thanks for the birthday cupcake a few months ago. I figured I should do something in return, fair's fair. So, here. Happy birthday. It wasn't hard to get it, if you're wondering. I just asked some of your friends. You're a special girl, don't forget that. Again, happy birthday. And…thanks, for your note. It meant a lot-Kurt_

Kitty was blushing hard by the time she'd finished the note. She'd never expected him to do anything in return! She'd also forgotten all about her birthday. With so much going on all the time, it wasn't hard to. Kitty took her cupcake over to her desk and hummed happily as she took a bite. Her favorite!

* * *

Kurt sat with his back to a tree, looking out at the surroundings as he thought. Kitty was a sweetheart, he'd felt compelled to return the favor, even if she didn't remember that she'd given him something on his birthday. It was nice, she was kind, he'd had to give something in return to show just how much he appreciated the gesture. The blue-skinned man flushed slightly at the open kindness that he'd received. He didn't get pure kindness for the sake of being kind often. Kitty had always been the sweet exception. She'd always treated him like anyone else. Around her, he could almost forget he had a tail. And blue fur. And odd shaped feet and hands. And yellow glowing eyes. Okay, he could just forget all about his abnormalities.

Suddenly, Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts by a tap from behind, which didn't make sense as he was against a tree…he looked up at a slight giggle and his lips were caught in a chaste kiss from Kitty. They still tasted like frosting and vanilla. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss, unsure as to how long she could do partial non-solidity like that, as she was leaning through the tree. Though…the longer it went on, the less he found it mattered. Kurt reached up and gently pulled Kitty's face closer. Cupcakes…they were now his favorite food.


End file.
